Friends forever, it's just words
by MoreHeartThanAche
Summary: Kitty Jones was best friends with the gang. She moved away for 8 years. Only to return. Kitty now has to put up with the changes she must face and the problems she must solve.
1. The goodbye

**Hello my good fanfic friends, I just wanna say that this is my new story and only the characters of Kitty and her mum are of my own creation every other character belongs to the amazing mind of S.E Hinton :) Yeah this is just the prologue to my story which may seem a little cheesy as a girl moves away and such but THIS IS N'T GOING TO BE A LOVE STORY. So yeah enjoy and please (R/R). Thanks**

I didn't want to leave, my friends were here. But mum was always precise in every decision she mad and if she wanted to move then, well, we moved. Dad had died a few months ago in the war and now we couldn't afford to keep up the payments of our house so we were moving. Out of the city, out of the state. We were moving to Liberty in Missouri it was supposed to give me a better chance in life but it just made me sad to be leaving my friends. It wished we wasn't moving but being only eight I had no control over where we went so I just had to like it and lump it. First I had to tell my friends. I was really close to all the people in our neighbourhood, all the kids were really nice and they were all my friends.

"Mum I'm gonna go tell my friends that we're moving." I called glumly to my mum

"Okay Kitty just be back before five. That's when dinner is getting put out." My mum called back oblivious to my tone

"Okay bye mum see you soon." I called leaving the house.

I walked down the street my hands in my jean jacket pockets, I still had to tell my friends, starting with the Curtis brothers; they were my mum and my closest friends. Sodapop, Ponyboy and Darrel, I was the in between girl out of them. Younger than Soda and Darry but older than Ponyboy. Soda and Darry were out in the garden playing football. Soda smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Kitty." He called ditching his brother and running over to me

"Hi Soda." I said miserably

"What's up Kitty?" Darry asked who had just run up beside his brother

I sighed "I'm moving."

"What! When?" Soda asked

"Tomorrow, I'm moving to Liberty." I said "It's 'cause my dad died and we can't afford our house."

"When did you find out?" Darry asked

"Today, said it was better not to get me excited but I'm not excited I'm miserable." I said a tear rolling down my cheek

"C'mon let's go tell the rest of the guys, I'm sure vanishing into thin air wouldn't be great." Soda said "hang on."

Soda ran into his house, and ran back out again.

"Just telling mum and dad where we were going." Soda said

"Okay little buddy." Darry said they took one of my hands each

We found Johnny and Two-Bit on the waste ground, they were playing football, well Two-Bit was Johnny just seemed to be standing like a bump on a log.

"C'mon Johnny try." Two-Bit wined

"I don't wanna, I'm sick of football the now. I wanna go see Pony and Soda." Johnny complained turning around and spotting us walking toward them

Johnny ran over to us, he was the same age as me but skinnier with a mop of black hair and big dark eyes. He smiled when he saw me, but that smile soon faded when he saw the droop of my shoulders.

"Hey Kitty-Kat what's up?" Johnny asked

"Oh, it's not fair." I wailed

"What's not fair Kitty." Two-Bit asked

"I'm moving tomorrow and I only found out today and I don't want to leave but I have to because my mum can't afford our house and now I'm moving to Liberty in Missouri and I don't want to leave." I cried and then I was fully crying, each of the guys were consoling me the best they could.

I was still half sobbing when I went home for dinner that night, my mum saw this.

"What's up Kitty, eh, did you tell your friends." She asked

"Yeah, I told them," I said and started crying again "Oh mum... I don't... want... to leave... I don't want to... move."

My mum hugged me tight, stroking my hair and talking to me softly.

"I know I'm sorry honey, but it's for the best. I mean maybe we'll come back here once everything is sorted money wise. Don't be a droopy Kitty please. Come on let me see my chessy cat grin." My mum looked at me and I smiled through the tears slipping down my face.

I went to sleep with a heavy heart that night: moving in the morning seemed alien to me, all my stuff had been packed up and a removal van was coming and I would be leaving but hopefully not forever. I didn't want it to be forever.

The morning passed in a blur I had a quick breakfast and did some last minute packing, We weren't allowed to go in the van with the removal men, i didn't want to either. I sat in the passengers seat next to my mum in our own car and we drove off, i gave a one last fleeting look at our house as we turned the corner and it disappeared from view. I wanted to come back here, I was holding mum to her words. Maybe we would come back here one day and until that day came I just had to keep wishing. Until then it was just wishful thinking.

**Okay it's shorter than I expected it to be but I ran out of ideas so oh well, hopefully the other parts will be longer. So yeah I hope you liked it reviews are always appreciated. If you noticed I spell Mom, Mum because I'm not American I'm Scottish and OK is also spelt Okay. It's just because of where I come from, just clearing that up. Yeah well thaks for reading and now xXSparky CadeXx out, peace out y'all...**


	2. I'm back

**So yeah if you remember Kitty just left in the first chapter so now its eight years later, Kitty is now 16 and she's back. She's also a greaser so she doesn't fit in at school and the usual crappy beginning. On an' on an' on. I won't say much more except, I'm tired it's half 3 in the morning and I have school in the morning**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the outsiders or any of the characters, even though I wish too...**

**_Chapter 1_**

I sat with my face against the glass; it was cold in the car but warm outside, nice. I was going back. Going back. _Going Back! _I always longed to go back, back to Tulsa, back to my friends. But now it seemed pointless. I wouldn't know anyone and all my old friends would have forgotten about me and moved on. That's been 8 years now, everybody is going to have changed, maybe everything as well. It's kinda scary now thinking about it. The last time I saw Johnny, Ponyboy, Soda, Darry and Two-Bit I was 8. Johnny was 8 too, Pony was 6. Soda was 9, Two-Bit was 10 and Darry, well he would be 20 now so that would make him 12 when I left. It seems alien now wow. Maybe I don't want to go back. I lay down in the back seats of my mum's car and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kitty, wake up that's us here." my mum was shaking me<p>

"We're here. Already?" I said bewildered, here already, shit.

"Yeah," mum replied "not changed much in eight years has it."

She was talking about the house and I guess she was right it hadn't changed much. Except for the large amount of weed in both the front and back garden, the paint peeling on the doors and windows it was basically the same. It still felt like home, that's good.

"Take your bag and choose a room, maybe your old room or if you want to switch that's fine." Mum said

"I'll stick with my old room, I liked it best." I said opening the boot of the car and taking my bag out, the rest of our stuff would be dropped off later.

I took the keys for the house from my mum and went inside. It seemed very much the same, nobody had lived in it for 8 years so all out old wallpaper and wood flooring, but it also seemed ghostly, everything covered in dust. But I was home, sorta.

I walked up the stairs of my house hearing the familiar squeak as I stepped on the second top step. My room was right the facing the stairs, I'd fallen down them twice when I was younger, once when I was 4 the other time was when I was 7 I cut my wrist on a splinter and I still have the scar. The only problem is that it makes it seem I've engaged in self harm which I haven't. I placed my bag in the middle of the room resolving to sort it out when all our stuff was here, there wasn't much point right now. Mum was down stairs placing a few boxes here and there.

"Mum is it alright if I go and Look about the neighbourhood, see how much of it I remember." I asked

"Yeah I don't see why not, just be back before half six, I'll put dinner out then. You got your watch?" She said

"I have, so yeah I'll see you later then." I said leaving

* * *

><p>I thought it would be different, but it was so much the same. I remembered everything like I had only been gone for two days; the only difference was that everything seemed older, sadder and darker. But other than that, it still felt as though I had only been gone for a few days than 8 years. I found myself by the waste ground; I remembered that so well, I used to play with Soda and Johnny here, sometimes Two-Bit if he was around. Never Ponyboy or Darry, Pony was too young and Darry, considered himself too old. I laughed as I thought of that. I walked over to it, the waste ground, though already beaten up when I was younger now seemed properly beaten; it looked as though grass hadn't grown on it in years. Yeah there were patches here and there of grass but it was a sea of mud mostly. I looked around, so much the same, so much of the same adverse shit. It was still a crappy neighbourhood, even though we were really close to our neighbours. It was still shit. I wondered distantly if Johnny, Two-Bit or the Curtis brothers still lived here. Maybe they would have moved too. I turned around and went to cross the road and walked right into the path of an oncoming truck, shit. <strong>(An: I killed Kitty lol)**

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback*<em>

_The first day of high school, ouch. _

_"Oh did you know Kitty..."_

_"You know that Kitty..."_

_"That chick Kitty..."_

_It was all the same, they saw me in a different light, the tough Tulsa greaser chick. I was a greaser here, I never used to be, it was because of what side of town I lived on and It sucked mega shit. I never made proper friends, only one Cathy Evans, but even then she soon slipped away from me so I was left alone most of the time. Until one day, nobody left me alone._

_"C'mere Kitty." Josh Calderwood called to me_

_"No." I yelled, I was having a shit-ass day and didn't want to be bothered by assholes today_

_"You know you want me Kitty, everybody want me." He yelled grabbing me and pushing me against the school building_

_"I don't want you Josh, you're deluding yourself matie." I said pushing him away._

_He tried to get into my pants, tried to get my jeans undone. Plan: Rape me._

_"Josh, you touch me I will scream rape so loud China will be able to hear me." I threatened _

_Josh backed off there, he knew how loud I screamed and it wasn't something you wanted to get behind. Then on after I was Kitty the slag. Kitty the future pimp. Kitty the greasy, slaggy bitch. I never made any friends after that._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p><em>I turned around and went to cross the road and walked right into the path of an oncoming truck, shit. <em>I screamed and fell backwards, the truck slammed hard on the breaks, stopping inches from my face. I slipped into a peaceful darkness.

I don't know how long it was but I woke up still lying on the road, the driver of the truck was kneeling by me.

"Wow kid, jeez you alright?" he asked

"Yeah I wasn't hit I think I just fainted, I do that sometime. Sorry I made you slam like that." I said feeling foolish while standin up.

"No, it doesn't matter, are you sure I didn't hit you?" he asked

"No you didn't hit me; it wouldn't have been the first time if you had. I've been run down before, so really it's water off a ducks back." I said shrugging

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." He offered

"No it's alright; I just live around the corner." I said

"Just moved in did you." He asked

"What's it too you, also if you have ignored the fact that we're standing in the middle of the road." I said moving onto the pavement

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine now quit asking me that." I said feeling slightly peeved

It was then I noticed something, how blue that guys eyes were, blue green ice, cold but very handsome. Darrel Curtis?

"Darrel Curtis." I said thinking out loud

"How do you know my name." He asked

"Kitty," I said "Kitty Jones, I used to live here. I used to be like best friends with your brother Sodapop and his friends Johnny Cade and Keith 'Two-Bit' Matthews." I said

"Kitty, oh my god, Kitty. It's been too long, what you doing back here." Darry asked

"I moved back here. Today, how weird is it that I nearly get run down by one of my old friends." I said laughing

Darry was still standing trying to grasp the fact that I just reappeared after 8 years of being away and that he very nearly ran me down.

"Nobody is going to believe me, c'mon back to my house. My brothers are not going to believe you're back. Hop in." Darry said gesturing to his truck

Yes, Darry remembered me, maybe that others would too, I'd just have to wait and see

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it's the lamest ending ever but I had to wrap it up somehow, Reviews are always appreciated. xXSparky CadeXx out. Until next time my friends. <strong>


	3. Catching up

**No reviews but oh well I don't care. **

**But I'd like st say thanks to:**

** Becca-luv for faving my story, thanks for that. Nice to know at least one person is reading my story. **

**Yeah oh well, here's chapter 2. Please review everyone is appreciated.**

* * *

><p>I got a little worried as we neared the Curtis house and yes they still lived there and as we pulled up outside it looked so much the same.<p>

"It looks so much the same Darry, almost as though I hadn't left." I said thinking out loud.

"Yeah well, the people within have changed A LOT." Darry replied

I followed Darry up the porch steps looking around thinking back to the many times I walked up these steps as a little kid, it was all coming back to me now. I followed Darry into the house, he stopped. Four guys were sitting in the middle of the room. Two were wrestling the other two were watching.

"Now what have I said, if you're gonna wrestle take it outside." Darry with a sarcastic tone to his voice

"Oh sorry Darry, we were just settling a little wager." The boy who had spoken was around 17, with golden blonde hair and big dark brown eyes. **(I'm going by the descriptions in the book not the movie)** "Hey Darry who's the cute girl?"

"I was hoping you'd remember." Darry said half grinning

"Nope, I dunno." He said

Well, there goes the sudden reunion of OMG I remember you.

"Do you remember Kitty Jones?" Darry asked

"Yeah, I do. I was wondering what happened to that chick. She moved didn't she." It was one of the other guys, he was around 16 really tanned face, black heavily greaser hair, big black eyes. Johnny Cade.

"Kitty Jones, let's just say. You're looking at her." I spoke up

In all honest it was the longest 10 seconds of my life, utter silence suddenly broken by

"No way. You're having a laugh."

"Nope and if you don't remember me Two-Bit Mathews then I'll be very disappointed and upset." I said with fake sadness

I suddenly felt myself being picked up in a hug; Two-Bit always liked me despite being the only girl and one of the youngest.

"Aw man you've changed Kitty." Two-Bit said

"Not really."

"Oh how's that." I asked

"'Cause you're still like my little sister, and you're still awfully small." It was Soda; he always regarded me as his little sister even though I was only a year younger. He gave me a hug. I turned to face Johnny.

"What no hug, why I would never forget you Johnny Cade." I said, Johnny gave a me a shy hug

There were only two people left and one I didn't know at all, the other I knew, it was Ponyboy, but I didn't know him very well.

"Hey Ponyboy, you remember me." I asked

"Yeah I remember you Kitty, you used to be like best friends with Soda, Two-Bit and Johnny." Pony said "do I get a hug too?" **(aw cute Ponyboy 3)**

I gave him a hug too. Finally I looked at the last guy, he was tall with greased hair in complicated looking swirls, he was kinda intimidating looking, like I shouldn't be happy to see my old buddies.

"I guess I should introduce myself to you. I'm Kitty Jones I used to live around here, I used to be friends with the guys." I said

"Okay, I'm Steve, I'm Soda's buddy." He said

"Okay then, it's..." was it nice to meet him "nice... to meet you." I said forcefully.

"We've got catching up to do little darling." Two-Bit said

"We sure do." I said

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch Soda one side of me, Pony on the other. Two-Bit and Johnny were sitting on the floor, Darry was hanging in the door way of the kitchen.<p>

"Well you know I moved to Liberty. It was very boring, nothing interesting ever happened, I also made no friends what so ever. Elementary school wasn't so bad since I had didn't talk much and wasn't noticed. Then I went into Junior High, it was hell on earth I tell you. I just didn't fit in." I breathed "I made one friend and even then she left me the moment after I started getting called a slut and a future pimp and a greasy, slaggy bitch."

"How come that happened?" Darry asked

"there was this guy, his name was Josh he tried to rape me after school but I was in a really shit-ass mood so I threatened him by saying that I'd shout so loud china would hear if he came near me. He sorta backed off there, and with good reason. But then on after I never made any friends. Then I went to high school and my rep followed, I got suspended once within the first year of school." I stopped

"You've been suspended." Johnny asked

"Yeah, twice, no biggy. I mean the first time was during junior high for tackling a girl after she called me a slaggy bitch that's gonna be a prostitute. The second was first year of high school for yelling at a teacher. With good reason." I said proudly folding my arms

"What was the good reason Kitty-Kat." Two-Bit asked

"Oh, well there was this kid and he was having a tough time, the principle was shouting at her and 'cause she hadn't actually done anything I though it wasn't fair to shout at her so I may have shouted at the principle and then he said I was insolent and wild, which I guess is partly true. Only partly because I'm not insolent, I'm actually very mild-mannered." I said with a slight grin

"Well you've certainly changed from the little silent shy girl we used to know. Also you were blonde when you were little." Soda said

"Yeah, I was. But I dyed my hair when I was fourteen couldn't be arsed being blonde anymore, besides it common for girls to be called a dumb blonde," I said "so I dyed it brown, I like it better now."

"I'll say, but you're grown up and are gorgeous." Two-Bit said

"Shut it, I'm not gorgeous." I said going red

"Oh but you are." Soda said laughing

I grinned it was great to see the guys again, I didn't like that Steve character though he kept looking at me as though I shouldn't be there, or as though I was saying too much. I was allowed to catch up with old friends wasn't I? I mean there was no law against it.

"What's there to say, things have slightly got worse. Lately." Darry said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Where to start, I mean our parents died a few months ago. I now work two jobs." Darry said

"I had to drop out of school to get a job." Soda said

"My parents abuse me." Johnny said quietly

"We're constantly getting jumped by the socs." Two-Bit said

I looked from these guys and never realised once how different my life really was, these guys had it tough and I never caught on. I must be blind.

"Oh...well... erm." I said feeling slightly taken aback

"Now don't we sound like a bad movie." Two-Bit joked

We all grinned at the same time. About an hour and a half later I looked at my watch, it was half 6.

"Shit, I gotta go. My mum isn't gonna be pleased, said I'd be back at half 6. I'll see you guys later." I said jumping up.

I jumped the porch steps and took the street at a run, colliding with somebody at the end. Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dun what's gonna happen now, I dunno haven't planed that far ahead, if I get inspiration I'll write it down. Please review see y'all later xXSparky CadeXx out :)<strong>


	4. School starts

**Hey again folks, howz y'all been. Firstly I've got two hings to say. First I'm literally jumping for joy \(^.^)/ - (Not very good jumping smiley). I got my First reviews! So yeah thanks to:**

**Hopefully 13: I'll keep your tips in mind and I'm glad you thought my way of Kitty's way of meeting Darry again was creative. Thank you for your review**

**and**

**rAnDoM-Lafing: I'm glad you liked my story and I will update asap. :)**

**and**

**pigpuffpickle - Best reviews ever! (You deserve more than 2 ! marks) ^.^ I will keep my promise. I will. **

**So yeah thanks to you two for reviewing my story, it's the reviews that keep my writing. Anyway enough of me rabbiting on, back to the story.**

**Peace out y'all xXSparky CadeXx out...**

* * *

><p><strong>I jumped the porch steps and took the street at a run, colliding with somebody at the end. Oh shit.<strong>

With the force of the collision (Why do I always run into things, be it people, walls or cars) I fell onto the ground. The person I collided with turned around, seemingly unfazed that I had just ran into him. he just turned and stared at me with his blazing blue eyes. I picked myself up and attempted to slide past him but he grabbed me by my waist.

"Now where do you think you're going." he asked (**Guess who!**)

"Home. Now let fucking go of me." I said pulling away unsuccessfully.

"Now why would I let a pretty thing like you leave just like that." he said

"Because I haven't the slightest notion who you are and my mum is going to go ape shit on my ass if I'm any later than I am already." I said, this time pulling out of his grasp.

"Well if you don't know who I am let me introduce myself. The name's Dallas Winston." Dallas said "but y'all can call me Dally."

"Okay... Dally, I gotta go." I said

I ran down the street can, quite literally, skidded to a halt outside my house. Man my mum was going to be pissed. I walked up the path, my legs wobbling slightly, my mum was really protective (fuck knows why) and always thought that if I was five minutes late, I could have been kidnapped. It was now becoming increasingly stupid, worrying about a 16 year old girl as though I was 6. I opened the door and as I expected my mum jumped down my throat.

"Katherine Isabel Jones where have you been, you are half an hour late and this just isn't good enough." my mum snapped

"Wow Jesus mum, keep you hair on, I was with friends. No need to go ape shit at me." I said without thinking

"What did you say? Did you swear at me. And what do you mean friends, we just moved here." my mum snapped again

"Okay I'm sorry I swore, no biggy. Also I do have friends." I sighed slightly

"Friends, who are these friends." my mum enquired

"Well, get this. Sodapop, Darry and Ponyboy Curtis; Johnny Cade and Keith 'Two-Bit' Matthews. They ALL still live here. All of them, my old friends from when I was like 8." I breathed

She didn't look convinced and unhappy that I had: 1 swore at her and 2 was late home. I mean I'm 16 now what can she expect. Dinner was unsurprisingly uneventful, mum barely looked at me, which didn't bother me. I went up to my room and found my bed had been put up which was a good thing because I had no intentions of sleeping on the floor. I went into my school bag and pulled out a picture. It was of my family before dad died. I was about 7 when it was taken, everything was so simple back then. Now I've been here there and everywhere. I looked at the clock, 7:30. I was tired even though it was still early, I lay down on my bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>I woke up again and looked at my clock 5:25, I always woke up early and so did my mum. I was to start school today, mum had got me registered two days before we moved back so that I was already put in classes instead of me waiting a week before going to school. I didn't like school, the whole atmosphere was sterile and boring. I never made any friends and always got into fights. I was brilliant at English and music while an utter dunce at maths and mostly everything else. Nobody understood me and I was underestimated or overestimated, the teachers hated me and I just hated the whole god damn institution.<p>

I lay and looked at my celling until 6:00 before getting up. I pulled on a pair of dark blue denim shorts and a black and blue striped t-shirt. I didn't bother with anything else except tying my hair up becuase it was kind needing a wash but I could be arsed right now.

"Do you want a lift to school." my mum asked me while I was eating my breakfast

"Yeah, I do. I was hoping you'd ask." I replied

I wasn't wanting to go a to a new school and not get a lift to it.

We left around an hour before school started, I sat in the back of our car stretched out on the seats daydreaming and only paying attention when my mum stopped abruptly and I rolled off the seats.

"I guess that's us here right." I asked looking up

"Yes, I want you to make some friends this time Katherine and don't get into too many frights." Mum said

"Thanks you seem to have some great confidence in me." I said leaving the car.

My mum drove off and I looked at the school. People were eyeing me up, clearly trying to guess my social status. You know something, I didn't care if I was a greaser. I was proud of just being me. I had been told by my mum that I'd to go to the heads office before school started. So that was what I did. When I went inside a woman in a smart black suit bustled up to me.

"No student in school before 9:45." she tried to shoo me out

"I'm new here, I've been told to go to the heads office to get my timetable sorted out." I said

"Oh why didn't you just say so. Come on, I'll show you the way." the woman said

I was led along what seemed like endless corridors. Until we stopped outside a room with the words: MR JEFFERSON. PRINCIPLE. Stamped clearly on the door. No shit he was the head. The woman knocked on the door and pushed me inside.

"Mr Jefferson, your new student is here." the woman said and she left me alone with the head.

"Ah, yes, I forgot we had a new student coming to day. What is your name again." Mr Jefferson asked

"Katherine, Katherine Jones." I said

"Well Katherine please sit down." Mr Jefferson "from looking at your previous schooling record that your old head sent us it seems you are rather gifted in music and English. For that reason I will put you in the advanced class for those classes. You're other grades are satisfactory except from maths."

"Yeah, I kinda failed maths." I said feeling rather stupid

"Failed is the exact word I'd use. I'll sort you out for a class with other people who are on the same level as you. Okay. Well it seems we only have a few minutes to the bell. I'll take you to your registration class." Mr Jefferson said (**A/n- I haven't the slightest idea what the american equivalent of registration class is so no flames. If somebody could tell me that would be very much appreciated.**)

I followed Mr Jefferson to my registration class, a baulding teacher was standing by his desk drinking coffee.

"Mr Edwards, this is Katherine, she will be joining your class." Mr Jefferson said

"Excellent." Mt Edwards said

Mr Jefferson left and I was standing by the door.

"Well Katherine, just wait until the class comes and them I can seat you." Mr Edwards said

Mt Edwards kept on asking me rather awkward questions about my previous school. I was thankful when the bell went and the other students came thundering along to the class. Once everybody was seated Mr Edwards was able to sit me down.

"Katherine, go and sit next to Jonathan." Mr Edwards said (**Guess who Jonathan is**. **I'll give a figurative cookie to anybody who guesses right.**)

I took it that Jonathan was the only kid sitting alone, it was then I relised who Jonathan was. Maybe this day wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun. Dun. Duuuuun. I had to leave you there just because I'm that annoying. he he he. yeah hope you enjoyed it, I know this was a bit of a pointless chapter but it's gonna get better believe me because I have to have something about Kitty's school life. Also Kitty gets called Katherine a lot because that is her proper name.<strong>

**Right: If anybody can tell me what the equivalent to registration in america is. It would be much appreciated. and for all you who don't know what registration is. It is the British first class before proper class. makes sure everybody is in and who isn't okay. **

**Well peace out y'all xXSparky CadeXx**

**also please check out my other story: Russell Vs. Curtis.**

**bye y'all until next time. **


	5. I have every reason

**I owe people a cookie:**

Hopefully13- **You're a lucky person, you earned yourself a yummy cookie. Thanks for reviewing. :P**

ImaGreaserGirl- **You earned your lucky self a cookie. Glad you're liking my story, I will keep updating. :D**

**For all you people who couldn't get the jist that Johnny is short for ****Jonathan, better luck next time. You didn't earn yourselves a cookie :(. Aw there there. I've got something better than a cookie. A new chapter. Lol! _xXSparky CadeXx runs out of the door__. _Peace out y'all.**

* * *

><p><strong>I took it that Jonathan was the only kid sitting alone, it was then I relised who Jonathan was. Maybe this day wouldn't be too bad.<strong>

It was Johnny, Johnny Cade was in my class!

"Hey Johnny." I said smiling

"Hey Kitty. I didn't know you were in my class." Johnny said shyly

"me neither, I only started today, I moved in yesterday." I said laughing at him but not unkindly

"Was your mum mad that you were late." he asked

"Mad. No. Pissed only because I swore at her and even then it was an accident." I said laughing fully now.

"What did you say to her." Johnny smirked

"Oh, I told not to go ape shit on my ass because she was freaking about me being half an hour late." I said smiling

We said nothing more during class, maybe because for once I could keep my fat trap shut. I mean in all honestly I could out talk anybody, even Two-Bit. I'm gonna test that one of these days.

I was daydreaming away when I realised that class had ended, I looked at my timetable, Mrs Devlin: Maths. Maths, first period. C'mon you trying to kill me.

"Hey Johnny, you know where Mrs Devlin's maths class is." I asked

"I should know; I'm in that class too" he said, he sounded embarrassed

"Okay can I walk with you?" I asked

"Yeah sure." Johnny replied

I walked to class with Johnny, we didn't say anything though. In school Johnny seemed smaller. Well smaller than usual. Almost like he was expecting somebody to jump out at him. we were about half way to class when we were stopped by a teacher.

"Cade, I told you to have that essay on my desk before first period today." the teacher asked (or more yelled)

"Sorry Mr Evans, I don't have it with me." Johnny said

"Tomorrow or you'll get a detention for inexcusable lateness of homework." and the teacher walked away

"What a dick." I said after the teacher had walked way

Johnny just sighed, I could easily guess that wasn't the thing to say. I found the rest of the day mundane and shitty. Mrs Devlin, was surprisingly reassuring about my lack of maths skills, which was okay because like last year I was sure I was going to fail. Mr Milcrease, my music teacher threw chalk at anybody who was out of time or played a wrong note and woe betide anybody who spoke ill of his precious composers. Mr Gerald, was my English teacher and he seemed happy that I was _gifted _at English while Miss Larking was appalled at my unmistakeable knowledge of geography. She called me a good for nothing know it all (and it was only my first day). Turns out it can.

While sitting outside during lunch these two girls come up to me. I was minding my own business reading a book and enjoying the sun. I hadn't caused any fights yet. I looked up over my book as the shadow descended on me.

"You're a new girl aren't you." one of the girls asked

She was tall with curly blonde hair and big brown eyes. Her lips were thin and her eyes seemed to small for her head. I didn't like the look of her.

"yeah, what's it to ye." I asked in my tough greaser chick voice.

"I don't like greasers and you should know that there is a pecking order in this school. Socs at the top, greasers at the bottom and right now you're at the bottom." the girl said

"Is that so. Have it ever crossed your thick mind. Which I doubt it has. that maybe people like the group they are in" I said standing up

I squared my shoulders and started her off until she flounced away her friend following closely. I didn' want to pick a fight. I didn't want another rep like last time

_*Flashback*_

_It had started off as a normal day. School. Until Jennifer Logan decided to show her ugly mug_

_She had made fun of my father that died in the war. _

_I snapped and flew at her with no second thougt_

_I got into so much trouble and __Jennifer_

_None.__No, none what so ever_

_I get detention_

_Jennifer_

_none._

_I had flew at her and ripped hair out of it's roots._

_She had made fun of my deceased father_

_I got into more trouble_

_unfair_

_*End of flashback*_

the rest of the school day passed in a blur, somehow I managed to find my way to the classes without problems. I guess I was lucky. My mum picked me up after school she asked me questions about my day but I barely answered. I wasn't in the mood. The clash with that soc girl made me think of Jennifer Logan and the way she had criticized me war hero father. She got what she deserved.

* * *

><p>I had homework but I couldn't be arsed doing it the now. I just felt mixed up and I couldn't explain why. I just felt like sleeping. So that's what I did. I put my school bag on the floor and I lay on my bed. I fell asleep instantly.<p>

I woke up a few hours later my heart was pounding, I couldn't remember why. But it scared something awful.


	6. JOHNNY!

**OMG Massive amount of inspiration! OMG this is hopefully going to be one of the best chapters ever. (I'll let you decide on that!) Well Tally ho, on with the story. Look out world xXSparky CadeXx **

******Also I owe people cookies so: Pigpuffpickle, you earned a cookie, for guess that Jonathan Mr Campbell in a dress... Worrying thought. Also I did give you a cookie. Which you technically did buy, but that makes no difference right.?******

* * *

><p>Before I knew it a week had past and I was fully settled in to my new life in Tulsa. I went to school, hung out with the gang and tried to get on with my mum. It was going okay in school too. I'd found out who and who not I should be aware of. Mostly the stuck up soc girls in their mini skirts with their high voices and obnoxious manner towards a greaser such as myself. I'd been hanging out with the gang more and getting on with my mum less. She didn't like the idea pf me hanging out with seven guys. I think she's afraid I'll become a teen mum. Never in a million years. I wanna go somewhere with my life. Get a scholarship to college and something. All that before I want kids.<p>

xXx

I was hanging around the back of the school. Johnny, Pony and Two-Bit were with me. I didn't hang out with other girls because frankly they got on my nerves big time. Anyways we well hanging out after school and I really couldn't be arsed going home. Pony I think was meant to but I couldn't tell. Johnny, nope like me couldn't be arsed or didn't want to. Two-Bit well, it's Two-Bit I mean who knows what that guy thinks. I shivering slightly because a t-shirt isn't the warmest of things to wear while standing outside in mid November. I had stormed out of the house that morning because I had been yelling at my mum who was criticizing my friends because of how they had grown up. I had just left only grabbing my school bag and nothing else and now I regretted not taking my hoodie.

"You cold Kitty." Johnny asked

"A little. But not much." I lied, I was freezing so bad.

"Here, take this." Johnny said "put it on."

He handed me his own jeans jacket. It was warm on the inside from Johnny's body heat. I was grateful. I wrapped myself up in the jacket as best as i could. Despite Johnny having a small frame himself, he was still bigger than me. I sighed slightly.

"C'mere Kitty." Johnny said

I followed him confused slightly. He walked round to the other side of the school building. I followed still. Johnny leaned against the side of the school building. I looked at him.

"Kitty I've got something to tell you." Johnny said

What was so important or secret that he couldn't tell me in front of Pony and Two-Bit. Johnny took me gently by the hands. I looked down at my feet and then into johnny's eyes.

"Man he has really dark eyes."I though to myself

Then Johnny did the unexpected. He kissed me softly, sweetly. Oh my fucking god!

"I love you Kitty." Johnny said

I stopped, my brain stopped, my heart continued to thump along at an natural rhythm. Johnny loved me, oh man this was awkward. I didn't love Johnny, I mean he was a really good friend, all the guys in the gang were. But I never felt for them in a way that I could fancy or even love them. It wasn't the same feeling. Johnny was looking at me smiling.

"Johnny," I said guiltily "I don't love you. I can't"

Johnny let go of my hands, he took a step back and began to run. Out of slight. Shit I've just wrecked the only friendship I had.

xXx

I walked back round the school to find Pony and Two-Bit standing staring in the opposite direction.

"Guys where did Johnny go?" i asked, I was really concerned now

"I dunno where he was going but he ran by here just two seconds ago. he looked pretty torn up." Pony said

"He told me he loved me." I said quietly

"What do you mean he told you he loved you?" Two-Bit asked

"What do you think it meant. He kissed me and said that he loved me. But I don't love him. I care for you guys but never could I imagine loving any of you. Not the way Johnny felt for me," i started crying "C'mon we gotta find him."

We ran all the way to Pony's house and dumped pur school stuff. Darry was asleep on the couch and Soda was god knows where.

"Darry, wake up." Pony said shaking him

"I'm a crocodile." Darry mumbled still asleep

"DARRY!" Pony yelled and Darry jumped awake

"What the, oh Pony. What's up?" Darry asked rubbing his eyes

"It's Johnny, he's gone. He told Kitty he loved her and well, Kitty, she doesn't feel the same way. We've got to find him." Pony said in a one breath

"Why do we need to find him. I'm sure he'll come back by himself." Darry said

"C'mon Darry, it's Johnny. I mean look what happened last time we left him on his own. He got jumped didn't he. I won't let that happen again. And if he's hurt I'm never going to forgive myself." I said

xXx

We all went to different places. I went alone. I wanted to be alone. I felt awful and only after then I realised I was still wearing Johnny's jacket. Man that kid must be freezing.

After an hour of searching and darkness falling I felt completely without hope. I felt bad, stupid, guilty, distressed, nervous, worried, jittery and confused all at once. I started to head back heartbroken that I couldn't find Johnny. Why did I open my big mouth. I could have said I loved Johnny but I wasn't IN love with him. No I just said bluntly that I DIDN'T LOVE HIM. Ah curse my straight-talking nature. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the people come up behind me. Only the hand around my waist and a cold hard voice in my ear.

"Hey hot stuff. Fancy getting a little closer."

Oh. Freaking. No. Could this get any worse.

xXx

My breathing quickened. I was in the grasp of a sex hungry soc.

"For a greaser chick. You're pretty cute." the soc said

"Get off of me." I said angrily, I pulled out of his grasp

The soc looked mad now, like he couldn't stand being told no.

"Little greaser girl needs to learn what happens to people who say no to me." the soc said

"Don't make me go ape shit on you asses. I'm not to be messed with. Especially not now. I'm prepared to mental scar the next person who tries to rape me." I screemed

"Is that so. Let us test that theory." the soc said

"I'm gonna go all evil on you mates." I said harshly

The soc lunged at me and I kicked him hard in the stomach. Another of his mates tried to grab my hair, I caught him in the face with my elbow. Finally the last soc tried to get me on the ground. My foot connected with his groin. He fell over groaning and swearing. The soc who tried to_ get close to me _grabbed me by the ankle, I kicked him in the face. Then somebody put their hands over my eyes and dragged me to the ground. I felt something bump against my waist. Johnny's switchblade had fallen out of his jacket pocket. I picked it up and brandished it in the air.

"Get lost, I mean it. I'm not afraid to use this." I made a motion toward the nearest soc which looked as though I was going to stab him. The socs freaked and ran.

I stood up and hear somebody move behind me.

"Wow, that was cool."

I turned.

JOHNNY!

I ran to him and threw my arms arm him crying into his shoulder. Oh my god i was so happy to see that puppy like 16 year old. I'd never been so happy to see anybody.

"Oh my god. Johnny. Please don't ever run off like that again. The whole gang's looking for you." I said through my sobs

"I know, I saw Pony and Soda like three minutes ago. They told me to go look for you." Johnny said

I was so happy. I just kept crying into Johnny's shoulder. He was freezing.

"C'mon we gotta go find the gang before you freeze to death mate." I said wiping my eyes

I took Johnny's hand and walked towards the Curtis house where I knew the gang would be.

* * *

><p><strong>I repeate THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY. So expect more tragedy than love. <strong>

**So what'ya think, eh that was the longest chapter I've ever did. WOW!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it?**

**Please review. Please.**

* * *

><p><strong>One More this. This chapter goes out to Pigpuffpickle. Thank you so much for the ideas and the motivation as you have left so many reviews you have to be one of my favourites. THANK YOU! \(^.^)**


	7. No, no and no Understand

**WOOHOO Long weekend, off Saturday, Sunday and Monday! Yay. Yep more time to up date my beloved stories. Especially this one. However, I only got one review for the last chapter which is disappointing as it took me a long time to write due to my massive amount of writers block half way through. So yeah if you like it tell me. If you like it review. If you have an account and sign in when Reviewing I will PM you a special message (_Maybe a preview of a next __chapter_). Not all, just people who leave me good reviews. Anyhoo xXSparky CadeXx out...**

* * *

><p>I walked back with Johnny. He was shivering and I felt selfish for wearing his jacket.<p>

"Johnny, you want you're jacket back." I offered

"No, we're almost there." Johnny said

We said nothing more until we were standing outside of the Curtis's house. I let go of Johnny's hand, I looked at the ground. I was feeling bad again.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked noticing my hesitation

"Oh nothing. We going in or are we destine to freeze to death outside." I said pushing my guilt aside for now

Johnny laughed and I followed him inside. The gang were inside. I didn't look at any of them, but I could feel them watching me, especially that Steve character. Pony ran over to Johnny and started talking to him. I sighed.

"I'm gonna go home." I said I took Johnny's jacket off "Johnny here's your jacket back."

I turned and opened the door and walked down the porch steps and out into the street. I kept my head down but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned, Soda had been following me.

"Yeah what is it Soda." I said

"Don't blame yourself for what happened tonight." Soda said as though he could read my mind

"Don't blame myself," I flipped out "Johnny ran away because I told him I couldn't love him and that I didn't love him. You realise how bad that makes me feel."

"Yeah but everything is cool now right." Soda said innocently

"Sometimes I feel as though everybody's got a problem and that I'm the one who has to solve them. To tell a guy who kissed you and told you he loved you that you don't feel the same way is hard enough. But then for him to run away. Nobody understands. Not even you Soda, and I know you are the most understanding guy ever. But right now, not even you could understand how I feel." I wasn't sad, I was angry.

"Then help me understand, help Johnny." Soda said, he went to give me a hug.

I pushed him away, he staggered looking hurt. I ran. None of them understand, it was just like last time. _last time._

_~*Kitty's Memory*~_

_It had been the Christmas holidays. _

_My friend Sandy and Lewis were over._

_Lewis took me outside into the garden._

_I was shivering, Lewis put his arms around me _(Just as Soda had)

_I looked him, he kissed me compassionately, (_not like Johnny who was sweet)

_"My secret love." Lewis whispered in my ear_

_I ran from him, I didn't love him, he didn't understand._

~*End of memory*~

Why is it guys fall in love with me and I never loved them back. I was sitting in my room, mum was asleep. She didn't notice that I had been gone for half the night. I went to bed and fell asleep. I dreamt that I was back in Liberty, Lewis was there, his kissed fast, Josh was there, his hands fast. One only wanted a relationship for making out the other wanted to rape me. No meaningful relationships. I woke up early the next morning with a heavy heart. misery loves company and I sure as well had given it. I couldn't concentrate, luckily it was the weekend though. Mum never noticed, she had work today and left before I got up.

I got dressed and when I picked up my jeans something fell out of my pocket, _Johnny's flick knife! _I must have put it in my pocket from last night, great now I'm gonna half to see Johnny to give it back. I sighed, put on my jeans and t-shirt, grabbed a jacket and went a looking for Johnnycake. I went over to The Curtis's house. Soda luckily wasn't in, Pony was though, so was Johnny.

"Hey guys." I said as cheerfully as I could manage

"Hey Kitty." Johnny said smiling at me

"Hey Johnny, last night, when I was looking for you. I was semi-jumped by some soc, I used your flick as a gesture, I kinda took it afterwards." I said

"Yeah I noticed my knife was gone when I took my jacket back." Johnny said

"It was in my jeans pocket, here." I handed back the knife.

"You guys wanna go see a movie, I sick of being indoors." Pony said

"Yeah okay." Johnny and I said together

It was a good way to get on level terms with Johnny after last night. Too bad Pony was there, I would have loved to get Johnny on his own and apologise until the cows came home. Make sure he understood fully. But Ponyboy was with us the whole time, it didn't bother me, Ponyboy was good company. Johnny showed us a short cut which did involve going through a rather long, dark alleyway.

"Oh you scared Kitty. Don you want me to hold your hand." Johnny teased

"no, I'm not scared. I'm coming." I said sticking my head up

"That's the greaser bitch who escaped us last night." i was a voice, the voice of a hard cold soc.

I was scared now, Oh holy shit!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry but I'm leaving you there, just because I want to mwahaha. I've not been updating this as much I should but that's because I've been working on a collaborative story with one of my partners in crime pigpuffpickle. Yeah review and tell me what you think. Good reviews will get a special preview of the next chapter. xXSparky CadeXx out... 'till next time.<em>**


	8. Fights and Party nights

**_OMFG Thank you so much Amy! I love her so much, I've now got the remainder of this story now all sorted out thanks to Amy. She hit a massive writers block along with me but OMG such good ideas for my story and now I've got the rest of the chapters sorted so yeah expect regular updates now! woo! _XD**

* * *

><p><em>"That's the greaser bitch who escaped us last night." it was a voice, the voice of a hard cold soc.<em>

_I was scared now, Oh holy shit!_

I looked at Johnny and then at Pony. Both, like me, looked scared out of their wits. I breathed deeply, man those Socs don't know how to let go do they. My eyes narrowed, why can't some people accept that people can beat people and get on with it. I snapped (again).

"You know what I'm sick fed up you Soc lording over this place acting like you own it. Us greasers, we have every right to be where we want to be, beat who we want to and just be left alone." I said my blood boiling, Johnny gave me a sideways look

"Little greasy bitch." that Soc was angry and I knew it

I brandished my fists "Bring it on." I threatened

Let's just say for shortness sake that both them Socs and me, Johnny and Pony (who all got involved after the Soc threw a punch at me) get a little banged up, but especially me. Pony was rubbing the side of his face where he got punched the most, he was looking at me with a bewildered expression on his face. Johnny was shaking a little, I knew how getting jumped freaked him out. I couldn't blame him, I was more than a little freaked out myself. I shot Johnny and Pony an apologetic look, they just sighed. That made me feel bad, like I had let my friends down. That was something I hated, letting my friends down. I was always protective of my friends and family. Now I just didn't feel like going to the movies.

"You guys go, I'm gonna go home." I said.

I looked at myself in a shop window, my jeans had ripped at the knees , my t-shirt was dirty and I looked a right state. What was my mum going to say. That I didn't want to think about.

**xXx**

I walked into my house, I had gone the long way round to put off going to my house and now night had fallen, but it was inevitable. I had some how accidentally on purpose not told my mum I was going out so she was kinda mad. Especially at the state of my clothes. Just because she was perfect as a teenager but I'm not.

"Katherine Isabel Jones!" My mum yelled

"No don't, you know what mum, keep it to yourself, yeah I'm a mess, yeah I didn't tell you I was going out, yeah I got jumped. So fucking what, I don't care. I am not like you a pivetly posh stuck up snobby person who so dearly reminds me of a Soc. I am so fucking glad I am so fucking not like you!" I yelled

"Get out Katherine, get out I don't want to see your face again this night." She yelled shoving me out of the door and slamming it in my face

"Fine see if I care, you are a shit horrible mother anyway." I said toughly but tears were falling down my face.

I sighed more tears falling down my face, okay I wasn't perfect but couldn't my mum see that I was me. I walked around to the Curtis house, the door was always open no matter what so you could just walk right in. Soda was lying on the couch, Darry didn't seem to be here and Pony wasn't back yet.

"Hey Soda." I said softly

"Oh Hey Kitty, weren't you going out to the movies with Pony and Johnny." Soda asked

"No, I went home, then got into bother." I said "budge up Soda."

Soda sat up and I sat down next to him "What sort of bother?"

"Before we got to the movie we got jumped but Johnny and Pony are okay, but I went home and my mum freaked out at me." I said my shoulders drooping

"What happened?" Soda asked

"Well, my mum expects me to be all perfect and prim like her. But I'm not. She was the _perfect _teenager and me well I'm not like most girls." I said

Shoot, I sounded so pathetic then tears rolled down my cheeks, Soda brushed them away.

"Don't cry Kitty, it's better that you aren't like most girls, that's what makes you you, unique and an individual!" Soda said sweetly

How I ever thought that he wouldn't understand how I'd feel, I mean Soda understands everything.

"Thanks Soda. You sure know how to make a gal feel better." I said

Soda grinned, it was one of those grins that could win an award. His eyes lit up suddenly.

"I've got an idea, there's this part going on, Steve was meant to go with me but he cancelled at the last minute and I didn't want to go alone. Do you wanna come Kit-Kat." Soda said

I grinned "Yeah Okay, better than bumming around here all night."

**xXx**

We headed to the party but this was nothing like I'd been at before, there were loud mouthed, drink fuelled greasers and their gals. Each without their own sense and more than likely, brain. I felt really out of place. Soda squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Don' worry Kitty, I'll keep you safe." Soda said

As the night wore on people began to crash about, but the drinks kept on coming. Soon me and Soda were very much drunk as was everybody else. I know Soda never drank so this was unexpected, I had drank a little with my old boyfriend Matty on the night of junior prom. But never this much. I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice Soda was kissing me. I shock my head and Soda stopped thinking I meant no. My eyes met his, thoughs intense brown eyes, laughing and reckless. He kissed me and I kissed him back losing all sense of control over myself. Soon Soda had taken me by the hand and lead me away, upstairs...

Oh we got so up close and personal that night!

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMFG let's leave it there, I'm not going over the line, I don't write that sorta content. But I can explain it. Anyways I've got a day off school tomorrow so I'll probably update then. But for now my friends I've got a request I will update (excluding tomorrow) if I get three reviews and I will reward my favourite reviews with a preview of the next chapter. So yes bye for now! R&amp;R please please please!<strong>_


	9. Mistakes and Discoveries!

_**Hey y'all said I'd update so here you go! Chapter 9, wow I'm surprised that I've got this far. Enjoy! R&R please!**_

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since I last saw Soda; he seems to be avoiding me. I've been over to the Curtis house several times but he has always avoided me, like left the room when I come in. I wonder what's up with him, maybe it's the same thing that is wrong with me; well we did have sex and Soda has technically still got a girlfriend who I don't think he'll be telling. I stayed at Soda's house the night after the party, now that I think about I'm amazed that we did find our way back, we were so out of minds; I know one thing for sure I am never touching drink again. Darry wasn't too happy, he found out about the drinking and nothing else (thank god!) My mum wasn't too happy either, I came home around midday and my head hurt something awful. She was more worried about me more than anything, you know with the whole leaving and all that shit. I had to tell her about the drinking but not the sex, oh my god; I'm not a virgin now! Shit.<p>

I'm feeling kinda bad now 'cause Soda has a girlfriend, Sandy and oh fuck I hope she doesn't find out 'cause I sure don't want to wreck Soda's relationship, I mean he's like a brother to me, that just makes it worse!

I went round to the Curtis house and only Soda was in, he saw me and tried to make up a lame excuse to leave.

"Don't try it Sodapop Curtis. You ain't leaving just yet." I said "you can't keep on running, 'cause we all know I come to talk to the gang so quit running from me and take it like the man, boy, thing, I know you are."

"Fine, what happen was a mistake, we were out of our minds and god knows what else. I don't want to keep running from you because well you're right you do come here often." Soda said

"Good you understand 'cause I don't want to stop being friends with you Soda." I said smiling

He smiled back at me.

xXx

I went home; my mum wasn't in (thank the lord). I sure hope my mum doesn't find out about the party other than me getting very drunk. I went up to my room and sat on my bed, I felt weird like sick weird. But that only happens when I've got my TOM. I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling, man that is one dull ceiling all white, but more gray with age, mum never redecorated my room, I didn't want her too, so I've still got the dull lilac paint of my little girl hood. I suddenly feel quite sick so I get up and run to the bathroom. Maybe the drink is coming back on me now. I throw up silently, I've never noisy, mum barely notices when I get sick because I'm so silent. I am never dinking again!

I look at myself in the mirror pale face, wide green eyes. My roots were showing through now and my hair was more dirty blonde. I went back into my room and into wardrobe; I went to the highest shelf and pulled out a little wooden box. I started counting the days off on my fingers...

xXx

I ran round to Soda's house. I now just wanted to be with him, but he wasn't there Pony and Johnny were though.

"Any of you guys seen Sodapop?" I asked

"No, sorry Kitty." Johnny said

"Not since this morning." Pony said

I sighed, damn; I really needed to talk to him. I wandered round to the DX Steve and Soda were there!

I went to walk up to Soda but then another girl walked up to him too. She kissed him sweetly, Sandy! I could tell it was here from the way he smiled at her; sure she was pretty, long blonde hair, big bright blue eyes. I saw the way he looked at her, they way she looked back how could I tell him my news. I couldn't so I turned and walked away, nobody was to know and I wasn't to tell either. Sodapop Curtis, I am so sorry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's a kinda short chapter I know I'm sorry but so far I was in the middle of practising my clarinet for my concert tomorrow! Also I had an attack of fan-girl craziness while in HMV with my buddy Lucy. I have been looking for The Outsiders movie for ages now and then I found it! Plus it was the Collectors Edition!<strong>_

_**Right I've got a question what do you think Kitty has to tell Soda? Review and tell me what.**_

_**I won't be updating until Saturday either because of the concert tomorrow and then School on Friday**_

_**So Until then bye my friends!**_


	10. Turned Away

_**Hey Chapter 10! I won't bore you with an author's note I'll just get straight to the story. **_

I can't believe I'm pregnant! My mum is so gonna kill me, oh what about Soda. How am I ever going to tell him? My mum is going to be so ashamed of me...

I couldn't face any of the gang, I just sat and stared into empty space in my room letting the reality of how fast my teen years are tarnishing rapidly, 16 and pregnant, that's about the worst thing that could happen to a girl. I don't even really like Soda, yeah he's handsome and all but he's nothing on Johnny.

Johnny how am I to tell him. He'll never trust me again after I said I wasn't looking for a relationship. Who'll ever trust me again; nobody and I don't blame them. I don't even trust myself, how could I be so fucking stupid. Oh how I hate myself now. Ugh it's awful.

I wrapped my arms around myself letting the tears fall down. How could I let this happen, how am I ever going to be forgiven, what was going to happen the baby. _My _baby, Soda's baby! What is Darry gonna say, I mean it's his brothers baby. A mum at 16, I'm never going to be allowed to keep it, they'll take it away from me and put it up for adoption. I can't let that happen, no I don't want it too.

If dad was here he would be so ashamed, ashamed of both me and Soda because one we got drunk and two I ended up pregnant after a one night stand. That was something I promised _myself! _Looks as though I can't keep one promise to myself. I'm so sorry dad I failed you as a good daughter, mum too. I'm a whore, a slut and bitch. Living up to the greaser girls' name, drink fuelled and sex addicted whores.

Mum won't be in for a few hours, I have time to come up with an apology a way to make my mum feel sorry for me, I could say I was rapped, no then I would be dropping Soda in it deep. Maybe I could just tell her that I'm sorry and I'll give it away, go live with my auntie in the west coast, California, until the baby is born and then give it away, yeah I'll do that nobody needs to know. Especially not Soda.

Night falls and I sit in my room, hugging my knees to my chest, like I was protecting myself. Now what an hour until my mum comes home and here I am sitting curled up like a baby. I'm 16. I'm nearly and adult. I'm alone, I want somebody to come put their arms round my shoulder and tell me its okay. To give me a hug, reassurance and not be ashamed.

I hear the door open and slam close. Mum's home. I slip to the top of the stairs, gain composure. Go down. Mum is in the living room taking off her shoes, she smiles at me. God how I've failed her. I sigh and sit down.

"Hey mum, how was work?" I asked, start the conversation easy

"It was okay Rob was off so the work load wasn't too bad." She replies

I sit down next to her and put my arms around her hugging her tight, she's a little shocked.

"Well what's brought on this sudden affection?" She asks

I cry against her, not wanting to let go. She seems worried.

"Kitty what's up, please tell me. I'm sure whatever it is we can work though it." She says hugging me back

I don't want to let her go and ruin the moment by telling her mu fucking awful news. _Be strong Kitty, be strong _I tell myself calmly. I sigh and take a quivering breath.

"Mum," I say slowly "I'm... pregnant."

Silence hits, letting the affect sink in. My mum's face contorts from worry to outrage.

"Katherine how could you." She yells

"I'm sorry, I really am." I cry more tears falling down my cheeks

"Get out Kitty." She says turning away

"Mum please; listen to me." I plead

"Get out Kitty; I want nothing more to do with you." She says

I burst into tears and run from the house and run all the way to the park, it's roughly half 10 at night. From all the running I'm tired I curl up on the park bench and fall asleep.

I wake up to voices, boys' voices. Ponyboy and Johnny! What are they doing out this late.

"Johnny," I call out

Both Johnny and Ponyboy come over to me.

"Kitty," Johnny's voice is soft "what are you doing here?"

"I got kicked out, how about you?" I ask

"Long story." Pony says

I sigh.

"Looks as though I won't be lonely tonight." I say

Johnny grins but that grin is short lived when we see a car pull up and drunken Socs get out. Ponyboy goes white and begins to shiver not just from the cold. Johnny is eyes, what seems to be, the leaders hand, he is wearing heavy gold rings.

It happens so fast, there are a few words exchanged and suddenly Johnny grabs my wrist and begins to run, dragging me along. Johnny falls and I skid, I see Pony in the background he's being drowned by the Soc with the rings and a few of his friends. I go to help but Johnny's faster, in a blur Johnny's blade is out and he stabs the Soc right in the neck. The boy falls and blood begins to pool around him, that Soc moves no more. My mouth is hanging open.

"Johnny, you didn't just do that." I say

Johnny's tan face lightens a shade.

"Kitty." He murmurs

Johnny Cade, my friend, a murderer. No it can't be happening.

xXx

It was Johnny's idea to run to Dally. A good plan too, Dally had been in every sort of trouble imaginable and maybe a few that weren't. He gave us a gun, money and some tips on where to go. We ran out into the darkness.

I cried on the train ride to Windrixville, Johnny slung his arm around me, I cried into him. He misunderstood my emotions. He thought I was crying about what had happened just there, I was crying because I was pregnant and my mum didn't want me. I just felt so alone. I fell asleep cuddled up to Johnny. God maybe I really did love him, just a little

_**So how was that, bet you weren't expecting that BOOM! Ha ha, see y'all later R&R please, a few words to let me know I'm doing okay is all I ask.**_


	11. Broken Promises

_**Yo Yo Yo! I'm in a real good mood today **_**:-)**_** I got a day off school because of 80/90mph winds! So I'm updating sooner than I anticipated! So here it goes chapter 11, I think? Yeah it is!**_

_**_**I also made a trailer .com/watch?v=Kl1N4T3mmUo **_**_

**_Type it into your http:/ bar and add YouTube to it to view the trailer_**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Dally told us to get up to the church in Windrixville and stay there until it was safe. It was weird, Johnny and Ponyboy had changed their looks completely me too, I just couldn't get over Ponyboy being blonde, I had to re-dye my hair blonde and I couldn't get over how close it was to Dally's hair colour. Other than that day I haven't really spoken to Ponyboy or Johnny, mainly because I was afraid to tell them what was wrong with me.<p>

~*Johnny's POV*~

Kitty's been quite quiet, I mean usually she could give Two-Bit a run for his money. But these past two days she's been really quiet and when we ask her what's wrong she either yells at us telling me and Pony that it's none of our business or ignores us completely. Maybe she's just feeling mixed up; I guess we all are at the moment considering what happened.

Ponyboy fell asleep and the setting sun cast its strangely beautiful raise over the valley and the back of the church. Now was my turn to ask Kitty privately what was wrong. She was sitting on the back steps her knees drawn up to her chest. I sat down next to her.

"Kitty," I said "please, what's wrong. I'm worried."

Kitty started to cry; I put my arms around her.

"Oh Johnny you're gonna hate me now, I hate myself." Kitty cried

"What I could never hate you Kitty." I said

"You will, you so will. Ponyboy will too the whole gong will hate me, my mum already kicked me out." Kitty wailed

"No Kitty I won't hate you just tell me what's wrong, I promise I won't tell anybody." I said

Kitty was still crying and mumbled something. I looked over at her and she repeated herself.

"Johnny, I'm pregnant. And that's not the worst of it." Kitty said

"Pregnant, you...you sure?" I asked

"Yeah." Kitty said

"Who's the father?" I asked warily

"This is why you're going to hate me," Kitty said "Soda... _Soda's_ the baby's father."

I let go of Kitty, and let this new information sink in. I stood up and went inside. Ponyboy was still asleep. I shook him awake

"Pony, wake up... wake up." I said

"What is it Johnny?" Pony asked

"I've got something important to tell you. Like really important, it's about Soda." I said

"What?" Pony asked confused

I looked behind me at the backdoor of the church.

"Kitty's pregnant,"

Pony's mouth dropped open

"_And _it's Soda's baby."

Just then the door opened and Kitty came in, Pony looked at me and Kitty looked at Pony.

"What." Kitty asked

"Is it true you're pregnant with Soda's baby?" Pony blurted suddenly

"Johnny, you told him, I thought I could trust you. You promised you wouldn't tell anybody." Kitty cried and she rushed out of the door.

I ran after her. I had Kitty's trust and now it was completely shattered I _had _promised but it was Ponyboy's _brother._

Kitty was standing on the edge of the hill the church was built on crying her eyes out.

"Kitty, please I'm sorry." I pleaded

"No Johnny, you're not sorry," Kitty cried "I trusted you Johnny. I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend. I really am." I tried to put my arms around her she shoved me away.

"No Johnny you're not. You're not my friend Johnny. You broke a promise and it meant so much to me." Kitty cried almost yelling now

"Kitty please, friends are always forever right." I said

"No Johnny that's just words to you, right now I hate you Johnny Cade," Kitty yelled that last part "I wish I had never layed eyes on you. I hate you."

I waited until she was out of sight and then I cursed myself for being a fool, god how I hated myself right now. I still loved her I loved her so much but she had said she wasn't wanting a relationship with any of the gang. Maybe it wasn't a relationship. I sat and looked over the hill at the valley. I had loved Kitty since I first layed eyes on her even though we were only seven and I knew her for a year.

We were in the same school class, we hung about together. _Together _that wasn't something we were now. Now she hates me, distrusts me and probably will never forgive me and who's to blame her.

Oh Kit-Kat I am so sorry, what I'd give to make you know how sorry I am. All I can say is I am not afraid, of the world that I am trying to put you in, I just wanted you to be mine Kitty, love me like I loved you. Now I've wreaked it ruined it and you are never going to forgive me. Oh Kitty I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nobody wants to be alone in the world.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Look look another finished chapter, sorry that's another shortie, but oh well all I can say is I'm upset that this story is coming to an end I've got another 4 chapters and the epilogue then it's done. BUT!<strong>_

_**I might do a sequel. If you want me too. Bye for now peeps! Also the song lyrics at the end are from 'I'm Just a kid' by Simple Plan!**_

_**Finally thank you too Kayleigh for being my muse to base Kitty on, love you Kayleigh. **_

_**Now finally goodbye (for now) my friends of the wonderful world of fan fiction!**_


	12. Fire Burned

_**Yo ho ho and bucket of love! lol. 3 chapters left! Shock I know, I am damn determined to get this story done by Christmas and the sequel (which I have started writing) up by the new year! Enjoy! Also to **_kayleigh _**thank you for the review , love you too!**_

* * *

><p>~* Kitty's POV *~<p>

It was the longest week of my life and I mean it. I wasn't talking Ponyboy nor Johnny, I just had lost faith in them completely, but then I just felt like a cold tight bitch. I didn't want to completely block out both the guys but right now I felt I had to, it seemed to be right. Oh god, I am such a bitch. They are _no they were _my friends, they aren't any more.

"Kitty, please listen to me." Johnny asked, more pleaded

"Fuck it Johnny, leave me alone." I said and I turned away from him

It was bad enough that I was stuck in the middle of nowhere with two guys I hated at this moment in time. After the fifth day I was so sick of ignoring Johnny and Ponyboy that I decided to make it up with them. Johnny was sitting day dreaming and Pony was asleep. It was Johnny mainly I needed to talk to.

"Johnny." I said softly, he looked round at me his dark eyes wide "I'm really sorry. I really, really am. I never meant anything of what I said. I mean I hate, hate, hated you the other day but I no longer do. In fact, Johnny, I think I love you."

"Oh Kitty." Johnny said

I practically leapt into his arms. It was a fact, I really did love Johnny.

"Aw now ain't that cute." I could recognise that voice a mile off... Dally!

"Hey Dally." Johnny said

Dally had woken up Ponyboy and was gleefully teasing him about his blonde hair, which did look really weird. The offer of food was on the go so me, Johnny and Ponyboy went with Dally into the deadbeat village to the dairy queen. I was noticeably bigger than usual but Dally didn't seem to notice so that was okay.

Dally, Johnny and Ponyboy were on about some chick that they met at the movies and that there was going to be a fight and that the chick was a spy, nothing that really concerned me. That was until Johnny came out with 'We're going back to turn ourselves in!' My mouth was open. Seriously, going back to the fuzz, back to town, back to everything. Man, I was enjoying the peace and quiet out here. I mean we had been missing for five days now, I wonder if my mum was worried yet or was I still a slag to her?

It was only when we were driving up that dirt road did Dally finally loose that cold, hard look in his eyes, his voice even soft. He was jabbering on about how Johnny would go to jail and he didn't want that to happen. Johnny wasn't like Dally, he was of that breed that could take everything that was thrown at him, I had been of that type for a while. Everybody someday will have that moment. You have to be prepared for what ever is coming.

Nothing could prepare us for what we saw next. THE CHURCH WAS IN FLAMES!

Ponyboy had instantly jumped out Johnny too, so I followed. I could hear Dally cussing us out behind us but I didn't care. I caught up with Johnny who was a little behind Ponyboy. Suddenly Pony broke into a run, something was up and I could tell it wasn't a good thing, obviously. He ran to the back of the church, Johnny and me were still following. Johnny picked up a large rock and threw it through the window, smoke billowed out in a black cloak. Ponyboy went in followed by Johnny and then me.

It took Johnny two seconds of me being in the burning church for Johnny to turn round and yell to me over the crackling of the flames

"Kitty, get out, its not safe, what about the baby?"

I ignored him, I was going to help my friends even if it cost me my life. I wouldn't ever abandon my friends, family or anybody who desperately needed my help in any circumstance. It turned out their were little kids trapped in the church, that was why Pony ran in, to save some random kids lives. Man that kid sure was selfless.

Johnny started to pull some of the boards coving the windows off and Pony began to drop the kids out of the window. The roof was collapsing in too close for comfort if you ask me. Dally was suddenly by the window. The roar of flames was louder than Dally's voice and I couldn't hear him. Ponyboy climbed through the window I was just about to when Johnny screamed and fell into me, my head fell against the windowsill and I went down, down, down into the ever welcoming darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you go another chapter bit short but I promise the next one will be longer, also it's in Ponyboy's POV. Well I'm gonna go and sleep, I'm really tired. Bye for now people, I'll have the next chapter up on Thursday, I hope!<strong>_

_**-If I had a world of my own everything would be nonsense- **_


	13. The reactions

_**Wow this chapter was nearly not written! I had lost the sheet of paper that I had written down all of the chapter summaries and I couldn't find it! But then I did find it and there is a chapter! Good for me :) Enjoy!**_

_**Oh one more thing I'm hopping forward 2 months since I had to hand back the copy of 'The Outsiders' to the library and I can't quite remember the order of events. Okay, just clearing that up.**_

* * *

><p>~* Pony's POV *~<p>

2 months that was how long it had been, Johnny and Dally's funeral came to pass. It was over before I knew it. I miss them still; I guess it's one of those things you don't really get over. I still haven't told Soda about Kitty's baby, the doctors are keeping an eye on the baby as well as Kitty. She went into a coma about a day after she was brought in, hasn't been awake since and it's killing us all. Only a few days ago Kitty's mum came over to our house generally doing her nut in, blaming us for the condition that Kitty was in and all that. Luckily she didn't mention the baby. So Soda's none the wiser.

I haven't an intention to tell Soda just yet, maybe in a while, but if I keep putting it off it'll be too late. But, Kitty, she doesn't want anybody to know, but Johnny knew and so do I. Johnny told me because he was concerned about my brother, so am I. But it could turn his world upside down even more than it is already. So I don't tell him and wait until it's too late.

xXx

I have to tell him, I have no other alternative. I've been mentally kicking myself ever since Kitty went into the coma, 3 months pregnant is how far along Kitty is, the doctors say they'll only keep the baby on monitor until 7 months and then they have to get the baby out. It's a horrid prospect. But that's how it is. Everybody is becoming more worried; the whole thought of Kitty never waking up is dawning on our minds like a heavy weight. When her mum came over, she made it quite clear that she didn't want anything to do with the baby after it was born, or Kitty. Now that I think about it this baby is going to have almost no family. Kitty's dad is dead, our parents are dead. Kitty's mum doesn't want her and I don't know what Soda is gonna say when I tell him. _If. _No, it's not an 'if' it's a 'will' I will tell him. I will tell him; No matter what.

I peak round the living room door; Soda and Darry are playing cards. I sigh and take a deep breath. I pretend nothing unusual is up, I've often been told I have a face that gives away everything. This is useless when you're trying to keep a damned secret. I walk into the living room and watch Soda and Darry play cards, well Darry's playing and Soda's trying to cheat. He's got an ace in his shoe he keeps reaching for. Darry catches him suddenly and the two start wrestling. I'm laughing my head off. When Darry finally let's go of Soda he grabs me into a head lock.

"You laughing at me lil' colt." Soda says

"Yeah." I said giggling

It was these moments that I wish would never end. But they do. Now was the time to tell everybody the news since they were in such a good mood.

I finally stopped laughing "Soda I've got something to say. It's important because it involves you."

Soda stopped and looked at me strangely. "Involves me; Does it?"

"It's about Kitty." I said

Darry looked over at me now; he was being really protective of Kitty now, like she was his daughter. I wonder how he'd feel knowing that he was going to have a cousin.

"About Kitty?" he said confusingly

"Sheispregnant." I said so quickly that it came out as one word

Soda looked really confused now, maybe because I was talking about something that concerned him or that I had just come out with the strangest concoction of words ever.

"Say that again Pony, slower this time." Darry said

I took a deep breath and looked at my brother; two of us were going to be uncles and one a dad. How much more could this life throw at me.

"Kitty... Is... Pregnant." I said, slowly

Soda's face went white. I guess he was thinking the same thing I was. Darry looked at both me and Soda. Then said,

"When did you find out?"

"When I was up in the church." I replied

I looked over at Soda he'd sat down and his head was in his hands. He was tugging at his hair and shaking his head back and forth.

"No, she can't be. We never. Oh god." Soda mumbled incoherently

"Soda?" Darry said carefully

"It's my baby Dar; we got drunk at a party and had sex. A one night stand. Oh god." Soda said

That silence was ebbing away at me; why did I have to tell. Because he's my brother that's why.

"So I'm gonna be a dad." Soda said softly

"Yeah lil' buddy it seems so." Darry said

I was surprised at how calmly Darry was taking this. I expected him to be complaining and saying how irresponsible Soda was, it was strange to see how calm he was about this.

"I'm sorry Darry, I really am." Soda said pitifully.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes." Darry said

I smiled at Darry, it was times like these that I was glad to have such a level-headed brother, even if we didn't get on all the time I was glad he was around to keep us connected to reality, especially me.

I sat down next to Soda and put my arm around his shoulder. This was a big thing to take on board.

xXx

I went up to the graveyard later that day. I sat by Johnny's plot. We couldn't afford a big fancy funeral or a fancy headstone; it was simple and plain with the words;

_Jonathan Cade_

_1949-1965_

_Forever missed_

I looked at it and thought to myself;

_I sometimes wonder what you say in certain situations Johnny. It can't have been two months already. I'm surprised it has been, but you know I'll always miss you Johnny. Every day I'll think about you. You're never gonna be forgotten Johnny._

I placed the single flower I brought with me on the grave and began to walk away, prepared for whatever life was to throw at us next. Death, a new family member. Whatever; we'll get through it together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm such a sap I shed a few tears when I was writing what Ponyboy was thinking when he was standing by Johnny's grave. <strong>_

_**Anyway I'm glad about this; it's coming out a day early! I'm proud of myself. 1 more chapter and then the epilogue. Well hope you enjoyed it R&R please!**_


	14. My final Downfall

_**Well my wonderful people this is it. My final chapter of: Friends Forever; It's just words. **_

_**I will have an epilogue up. But for now prepared for a mile long chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.**_

* * *

><p>~* Kitty's POV *~<p>

I opened my eyes but was surrounded by a strong light; I closed my eyes again letting the blackness engulf me.

...

"Kitty."

That voice so familiar and comforting, Soda?

"Soda." I said weekly

...

I opened my eyes, everything shifted into focus. I was in a room, everything so white and sterile. Damn hospital. I saw somebody curled up in a chair, Soda.

"Soda?" I asked weekly "Soda?"

"Kitty, oh Kitty how are you?" Soda asked

"Woozy." I replied

...

I woke up Darry, Ponyboy and Soda was standing around my bed. I looked at them blearily. What had happened? Why was I in hospital?

"What hap'ned?" I asked

"Don't you remember?" Ponyboy asked

"No, I was in a fire with Johnny..." I paused "Johnny where's Johnny? I want to say I'm sorry."

Ponyboy, Soda and Darry exchanged glances.

"Kitty, er, Johnny died 7 months ago." Soda said sadly

Seven months I hadn't missed that much had I. Fire, church, blackness. That was all I could remember.

"What about Dally, he'll be mad at me. I ran in the church." I said daftly

"Kitty, Dally's dead too." Darry said

My world crumbled at those words. Dally dead. Johnny dead. My world has ended what was the point in my existence if Johnny wasn't there to share it with me. I wanted him more than the baby. More than my own life; how long had I been out?

"Soda how long have I been out for?" I asked

"7 months Kitty. You were in a coma." Soda said gently

"What about the baby?" I asked

"It's okay." Soda said gently again

"Sleep now baby girl, it'll be okay." Darry said softly

...

I wasn't allowed to out of the hospital for another two weeks and they were the longest two weeks of my life. Darry and Soda explained what happened after the fire. How I knocked myself into a coma when Johnny fell against me and I fell into the windowsill. When I was allowed out Darry let me stay with him, my mum didn't want anything to do with me. She had left a few weeks before I woke up. Sold the house and moved away. She told Darry that I was a slut and a bitch and didn't deserve anybody. My own mum didn't want me.

I talked names with Soda for a while. Pony had told him about the baby, he seemed fairly calm about the whole thing. He apologised many times over for the position he had put me in. I could only forgive him over and over again. Until he finally understood.

"I like, for a girl, Destiny, Melody or Crystal." I told Soda once

"What if it's a boy, how about Elijah, Lysander or Cosmic?" Soda suggested with a grin

I couldn't help but grin along with him until I finally said:

"If it is a boy, his middle name has to be Dallas. And its last name has to be Curtis-Jones"

Soda agreed to this, I was glad of that.

...

July; another month past, eight months pregnant and I was HUGE god, I knew when you got pregnant you got big, but not this bloody big. Soda had no objections; he still said I was pretty. I think I had got closer to the Curtis brothers now. Ponyboy no longer seemed just like my friend but a little brother too me. I passed my 17th birthday in March. But it wasn't such a happy affair. I mean I missed Johnny dreadfully and probably always will, wait a minute. Jonathan Dallas Curtis-Jones. Johnny Curtis-Jones.

"If it's a boy I want him called Jonathan after our own Johnny." I ran this by Soda and he didn't say anything but something was wrong I could tell. But I couldn't quite out my finger on it.

...

Another week past and I was dying on boredom, there was nothing to do. I had gone up to Johnny's grave a few days ago but it had made me cry so badly. I couldn't stand the thought of him not being here, but I'd adapted quiet quickly to it. It was a thing you'd have to get over one of these days. Ponyboy seemed to have got over it fairly well as did the rest of the gang, well not got ever it because you never really get over the thought of someone you care for deeply dying but you know.

...

Lying on the couch singing to myself, when I felt this piercing pain in my stomach. I was a month early; I couldn't be having the baby not now. _Not now!_

"Darry!" I yelled at the top of my voice

Darry came running just as I slipped in to another wave of darkness. Not again. I couldn't stand the darkness again.

...

Wave after wave of pain. Blackened episode after blackened episode. Voices loud, shouting, screaming. Doctors, nurses, gurney's pain, pain, pain. Then more Blackness.

...

I drifted and I dreamed I could feel myself falling. I felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole and there was no way to stop. Back to reality; White room, white bed. Blood stains. Pain. Somebody calling my name. Screaming, me screaming. Losing grip. Slipping. Soda's voice. No family to comfort. Shouts for me to hold on. Hold on to what. I wanted to sleep. My body was effortlessly tired. I wanted to give up. Give up, let the blackness and pain stop. An infant wails and I murmur incoherent words. Faint feeling of somebody holding onto my hand. All it takes to hold on to reality to life itself. It falls. It fades. I fall. I fade. I slip. I dream. I fall into a finally pit of upmost darkness. No more pain. No more anything. No...

* * *

><p>~* 3rd person POV *~<p>

Kitty's passing came as a shock to the gang; the funeral was a small one. 5 teen boys attended and the memory of two.

They couldn't afford much but Kitty's mother, who was informed of her daughter's death, gave the gang money to buy a decent headstone for Kitty.

Other than the gang, Kitty's mum stayed for the funeral and then went back to Arizona, where she had moved.

Kitty was buried next to Johnny. It was Pony's idea; he said it was good for bother memory and his. Kitty's headstone read;

_Katherine Jones_

_March 17__th__ 1949- July 2__nd__ 1966_

_Daughter of Cindy & mother of Jonathan_

_Forever in our hearts, our Kitty-Kat._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There will be an epilogue for this. I'm sorry that I had to kill Kitty, blame pigpuffpickle. It was her idea.<strong>_

_**But no, I loved the idea. **_

_**Besides it mean the sequel will be a whole load more interesting! Right! **_

_**Well R&R for the second last time my friends. **_


	15. DONE, over Epilogue

_**Dude, if you have no friends. Don't try to dance with me and my friends. It won't work. You'll just be elbowed away, like what happened yesterday, just saying ya dig.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the epilogue; it's from Sodapoppy's POV on his son!**_

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue- In the sight of things to come<span>

It was weird, having Kitty gone. It was, weird. I mean she had left for 8 years before and I'd accepted that. The whole gang had accepted that she had gone. But now she's gone as in _gone. Forever; _a friend forever. I can't believe it, one of those things that take a while to sink in. I remember the day that the doctors came up to us, telling us Kitty died, but they saved the baby. My baby. It was a boy. I went through every name I could think of, but nothing seemed special or individual enough. Then I thought Kitty wanted to call him Jonathan, after Johnny. To have his middle name Dallas after Dally. Jonathan Dallas Curtis-Jones.

Quite a mouthful if you ask me. It seemed right though, like it fitted. He didn't have my eyes; he had Kitty's, bright green. When I held him in my arms I felt the sudden rush of warmth and love for him. It was the same feeling I had when I used to hold Sandy, the feeling when I first saw my son. I held him gingerly, not quite knowing what to do. An awkward babe, just like Kitty was. Ponyboy was standing awkwardly in the background. I think he thought he was gonna be shoved aside, but I'll make sure that won't happen.

The whole scenario still runs around in my head, it was a silly mistake. But some good did come out of it. Even though I'm so young. It felt right. Then the state came claiming, all official, that we weren't experienced enough. But we got the rights to keep lil' Johnny.

I still don't think they trust us though. But, by god, I will look after my son even if it kills me: Which I hope it doesn't. Either way, I was going to look after him, look out for him and protect him to the ends of the earth.

I was sifting through paper in my room a few days after Kitty died and I came across the oddest thing. It was Kitty's diary, something she must have picked up before _moving _into our house. The last time it had been written in it was dated five days before she died:

_Thursday 28__th__ June, 1966_

_I can't bear it anymore my friend, I so hope Soda doesn't read this it would break his heart if he did._

_The fact that I don't (and never will) love him will kill him, in fact I don't know if he loves me. I only know that it's his baby, that's all that matters._

_I think that calling the baby Johnny might be a mistake; I saw Soda's face when I said so. It looked defeated, dead. I dunno. I really dunno. I'm all confused. Since every day and everything, it's all wrong. He's the reason I smiled, Johnny was. Jonathan Cade was the reason I smiled and got up._

_Now he's gone and my life, figuratively, has ended. Now what my friends._

The reason she smiled was Johnny. that gave me ever more reason to look after what is mine, my son. He isn't going to be Johnny. She isn't going to be Kitty. He will be a Curtis. My son. That's why I smile. Because;

Friend forever; it's just words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well my friend that's why I smile, cuz it's over, it's done and thank god for it.<strong>_

_**Firstly too all these people:**_

_**Hopefully13**_

_**rAnDoM-Lafing**_

_**pigpuffpickle**_

_**I am a crocodile bitch**_

_**Pigpuffpickle is a crocodile**_

_**piggy- well you know the rest**_

_**pigpuffpickle**_

_**ImaGreaserGirl**_

_**Hey Two-Bit Mickey's On TV**_

_**Shinedown Killer**_

_**wolfdog127**_

_**Kayleigh**_

_**JinLing**_

_**lexiloo718**_

_**moemoepl**_

_**pigpuffpickle**_

_**Shinedown Killer**_

_**I'm proud to say**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You were my reviewers who I owe my life too, especially Amy (pigpuffpickle) you provided the ending and most of my ideas, thank you so much and without you My defunct brain would have died. <strong>_

_**Well my friends, see you after xmas with the sequel**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friend Forever, I swear this time I mean it.<strong>_


End file.
